


And you said being an adult would be boring

by K17L53



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, its just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K17L53/pseuds/K17L53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of a tumblr post (link in the notes), "in your otp who punches the wall and who decides to frame it". That's about it. So take a guess, who punches it and who gets it framed. It's fluff I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And you said being an adult would be boring

**Author's Note:**

> here's the post http://commander-and-ambassador.tumblr.com/post/140219028755/yourethecommander-freddietomlinson-in-your  
> I couldn't get it out of my head and literally just wrote it. this is probably the quickest i've ever written anything. it's kinda short, and i've only read over it just once. but i think its just fun and kinda cute so yeah....

“That was unnecessary.” Clarke said to Lexa disapprovingly as she led her to the kitchen later that night after everyone had left.

 

“It wasn’t.” Lexa tried, following Clarke.

 

She sighed, rolling her eyes as she opened the freezer and pulled out the tray of ice cubes. “Sit.” Clarke nodded towards the kitchen counter as she opened a drawer to find a zip lock bag. “You punched a hole in the wall of our new house, I think it was a _little_ unnecessary.”

 

“Well, I wasn’t aiming for the wall.” Considering how Clarke sounded more unimpressed than actually mad, Lexa decided to keep it light. In her defense, she wasn’t, she was aiming for the person standing _between_ her and the wall.

 

“Alright, let me see.” Clarke stepped closer to her, standing between her legs as she took Lexa’s hand, making her flinch. “Are you going to tell me you don’t regret it?”

 

“I don’t.” Lexa replied almost instantly. “He wasn’t even supposed to be here, Clarke.” She continued, and no, he wasn’t. Clarke’s – and Raven’s – almost stalker-y ex, Finn Collins was definitely not meant to be here tonight. They had only moved here last month and this was the first time they had proper guests over – well, it was just Octavia, Raven, Lincoln and Anya but it was Thanksgiving and they had been planning it for over a week, so no one really appreciated it when Finn showed up unannounced. They tried being reasonable with him but after a couple of minutes, it was clear that it wasn’t work. Lexa had managed to keep her cool even when she saw how upset Clarke was getting, but she couldn’t when he finally said something that crossed the line. The room had gone silent, all eyes flicking between Finn and Lexa because their friends knew she wouldn’t let this one go. But right now, Lexa couldn’t even remember what it was.

 

Clarke sighed, pressing the pack of ice against her knuckles. “No, he wasn’t. But now I’m glad you hit the wall instead.” She smiled at her. “Wouldn’t want you to get into trouble for breaking his jaw or something.”

 

Lexa smiled back, “I’ll have it fixed by the end of the week.”

 

Clarke didn’t say anything, only leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Lexa’s. “The wall didn’t deserve it.” She muttered jokingly as they pulled away.

 

“No, but Finn would’ve.” Lexa tried again, Clarke was probably more upset about the wall than about Finn right now, which Lexa realized was a good thing. “He didn’t ruin our first thanksgiving here, did he?”

 

“No,” Clarke shook her head before looking down at Lexa’s hand. “You sure your okay?” She had suggested going down to the ER to take a look at it but Lexa insisted she was fine. “You might’ve broken something.”

 

“I did.” Lexa said, doing her best to sound serious. “The wall.”

 

Clarke rolled her eyes, suppressing a smile. She thought back to the night, despite the incident with Finn, it was mostly all good. They were all having a good time before he showed up; but even then, it didn’t really ruin their night. Octavia had burst into laughter when she realized what had just happened and Raven decided to take a picture before Lexa could get her hand out the hole. Lincoln was mostly just concerned and from what Clarke could tell, Anya wasn’t surprised. “Yeah, I noticed.” She nodded slightly. “Raven even took a picture, so we’d never forget how you had your hand stuck in the wall for a whole minute.”

 

“It was ten seconds _at most_.” Lexa disagreed.

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

.

 

Unlocking the front door and stepping inside after work the next night, Lexa noticed that Clarke was already home. The TV was turned on and it was relatively late, she had probably gotten home at least a couple of hours ago. Lexa closed the door, making sure she had locked it before shrugging off her coat and stepping further into their home. As she walked towards the living room, Lexa’s eyes went up to the wall she had punched through, thinking about how she needed to get it fixed. But what she saw made her stop in her tracks. She raised an eyebrow suspiciously as she looked at it; there was a frame around it, with a small plaque right below it, which read,

 

> _First thanksgiving_
> 
> _2015_
> 
> _Medium: Hand, drywall_

 

_Well that was quick_. Lexa thought to herself as she rolled her eyes and smiled, making her way to Clarke who was sitting on the couch. “You work fast.” She said, coming up behind her.

 

Clarke smiled, turning her head to look at her fiancée. “Octavia and Raven suggested the plaque after I got the frame.”

 

Lexa circled the couch, sitting down next to the blonde and putting her arm around her shoulder. “So…I don’t have to get it fixed.”

 

“No,” Clarke almost laughed. “I like it, I don’t think we’re likely to forget our first thanksgiving at our new home with that there.”

 

She nodded with a hint of a smile. “Yeah, wouldn’t want to forget how the person you’re about to get married to had her hand stuck in a wall.” Lexa leaned closer to Clarke, placing a small kiss on her temple.

 

“And you said being an adult would be boring.”

**Author's Note:**

> bellamy blake? who's bellamy blake? idk who that is (i can't make him the bad guy but at the same time, i can't make him the good guy, so in my universe, he doesn't exist anymore).


End file.
